Dimensional Trouble
by smallhobbit
Summary: The boys have decided to travel to a different dimension and accidentally land in one slightly similar to their own, but just how similar is it? I promise not to do anything to weird; it's basically just how I think an episode like this might go
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, I know a couple people were interested in seeing a sequel to my other Phineas and Ferb fan-fic up. I just wanted to mention that this is not it. I'm not sure if I'm going to write one because I'm generally not that great at sequels, (my personal opinion… ) so instead I'm writing some of the other ideas I've gotten from the show. Please enjoy, anyway.(Although, I doubt it not being a sequel is going to be that big of a deal… )_

Chapter One

The two sat under the shade of a great tree. Most would find it quite relaxing, but to them it was a place of planning. Not to say that they didn't find it relaxing as well. After all, they did just relax there at least once or twice, but now wasn't one of those times.

Instead, one was busy explaining away what the two would possibly be doing that day with his usual bright smile across his face while the other just listened thoughtfully.

"…and Perry can even help, too," he added as they both glanced over at the inactive lump beside them. It gave its usual chitterling noise and the boy gave the platypus a slight pet.

* * *

A few seconds later a young girl walked into the backyard, although her focus was on one boy more than the other. In fact, as soon as she was close enough she said, "Hi Phineas," and then added sweetly, "Whatcha doin'?"

He smiled up at her. "Oh, hi Isabella. Me and Ferb are planning to travel to a different dimension."

"Isn't that kinda impossible?" she asked slightly confused.

"Actually, Ferb just took part of the design we used for Balgeet's portal to Mars and made it portable so we can get back," he explained as Ferb pulled something that looked slightly like a cell phone attached to a remote from behind his back. "I mean, think of all the places we could go; underwater cities, alien planets, places with millions of butterflies and eternal sunsets…"

She sighed as she though about the last two with just her and Phineas… and then quickly snapped back to the present. "That's so cool… Can I come, too?"

Phineas shrugged. "I don't see why not."

* * *

Inside the house, a teen was currently on her cell phone.

"…I know, it's gonna be so awesome! I can't wait…" she stopped and stared out the window pointing to the backyard.

"Sorry, I'm going to have to call you back…" she said before hanging up and heading downstairs.

* * *

"Alright, Ferb, fire it up!" Phineas said as Ferb started pressing buttons.

Suddenly, their teenage sister stomped into the yard. "You better not be planning anything today…"

Phineas glanced at her and tried to say, "Well, actually…"

"…because _**I'm**_ going to a party later, and if you are, you're still so…"

* * *

"…busted…" she finished as the backyard also finished completely changing. There was still a tree, but sitting under it were two different boys and the house was now purple with a green roof and yellow polka-dots all over.

She blinked a couple times and then asked, "What did you just do?!'

"Well, I was trying to tell you, we're traveling through alternate dimensions today," Phineas explained.

"Oh, you two are so _**BUSTED**_!" she shouted, and then after realizing they weren't exactly home added, "…as soon as we get back home…"

"That might be a slight problem…"

"What do you mean 'slight problem'?"

"The batteries in the portable dimensional portal are drained," Phineas explained as Ferb held it up to show that there was a blinking symbol on it that looked a lot like a low battery light.

"You mean we're stuck here?!"

"No; we modified the batteries to run on happiness. There's no way they could run out that fast… unless…"

"Unless?" she asked slightly worried about the answer.

"…Unless we went from our home dimension where tons of people are happy to some drab and boring dimension where almost nobody's happy."

"…Great…" she moaned. "Can't you two just fix it?"

Phineas and Ferb shared a glance. "We are just kids," Ferb chipped in, "We can't exactly do it on our own."

"Hey, those two are probably the you of this dimension," Isabella pointed out as she motioned to the two other boys in the backyard. "Maybe they can help."

"That's a great idea, Isabella!"

They all took a couple hesitant steps towards the tree before Phineas greeted the two with, "Hi, I'm Phineas and this is Ferb…"

"Who cares?" one interrupted.

"What?"

"Who cares?" he repeated, then shifted and yawned as if that was the extent of his energy.

"Well, who are you, then? Isabella asked.

"I'm Phil and this is my brother Fernando," the boy explained as his brother sighed. "…he doesn't talk…"

"Very much?" Isabella guessed.

"No. At all."

A hard silence followed as all further conversation died right there. Everyone looked around nervously… except for Phil, that is, who just continued staring blankly in front of himself.

Suddenly, almost as if out of nowhere Phineas had a revelation. "Hey, where's Perry?"

Isabella glanced at him. "Well… was he with us when we came?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi, it's me again. I just wanted to say that I hope the total unoriginality of the villain's name doesn't throw people off. (It's just the name that was used in the original pitch for those of you who don't know what I'm talking about) I thought that would just be ether a throw-back or seen as (like I said before) totally unoriginal, especially since I've been putting some work into finding fitting names of the other characters._

_Also, my little sis wanted me to name the other character named in this chapter "Bella" but I'd rather stay away from that name for the time being... Anyway, Please enjoy! _

Chapter Two

Perry didn't typically get to see the amazing plans that happened on most days. In fact, as he snuck into the house he prepared for his own little adventure.

Unfortunately, what he didn't expect to see was another platypus. They both stared at each other and let out a chitterling noise. It was then that Perry noticed the other was chained up like a pet that had done something horribly wrong and couldn't explain for itself. Even its blank stare had an added touch of sadness and misery, like a condemned freeman.

It was almost a touching moment as both creatures stayed in that sad second, one with an actual look of sadness and betrayal in its eyes and the other trying hard not to cry… that is until a familiar sound hit the air. Both quickly covered one of their front ankles and glanced at the other, which only told them that the other wasn't as normal as they thought.

Perry raised what was possibly an eyebrow as he realized it wasn't him making the noise.

The other platypus tried to pretend like nothing was happening, that is until the stare and the sudden resurgence of the sound got to him. He let out something that sounded close to a sigh and quickly pulled out and put on a hat that almost looked similar to the one Perry had. Not long after, he revealed a weird looking watch on his front ankle as the source of the noise, which he pressed a button on to make it stop.

The face of an older looking man popped up on the small watch face like a small built-in screen. (Probably because that's what it was)

"Oh, good! You're there. For a second there…" the man started to say and then quickly added, "You're still chained up, aren't you?"

The platypus nodded and then quickly glanced over to Perry as well who was currently just mindlessly staring in front of himself.

"Great… Unfortunately, we don't have time for this anymore!" he shouted, emotionally.

There was a sudden idea as the platypus took off the watch and put it on the floor facing upside-down.

The man on the other end didn't quite get the idea. "…hey… Hey! What're you…?"

It would seem the platypus picked up the watch again, although he had somewhat of a strange look on his face for a few seconds.

"What was that about?" he asked before quickly noticing, "Oh hey! You got yourself unchained!"

The platypus only let out a chattering sound in reply.

"That's great!" He quickly shifted and sat much straighter before continuing, "Now then, as you already know this mission is of the upmost importance. Nobody knows where or why, but there's a new name popping up everywhere; Dr. Meddlemirtz. Our only conclusion is that he's a new villain; either that or he's just really popular and nobody's noticed till just now…"

All the man got was the same serious look in reply.

"…Yeah… we're not buying that one, either… Anyway, just get to checking it out."

The screen turned off as Perry yet again glanced over to the other platypus. They both grinned for a second before tipping their hats respectfully at each other. Then, Perry ran off leaving the other to go back into a mindless stare.

* * *

"Well that was completely pointless," Candace stated blandly as they started to head away from the back of the backyard.

"Actually, not completely; at least now we know slightly where to start with all this…" Phineas explained.

"Good. Then get with building the…whatever it is you need so we can get back and I can bust you."

"I'm afraid it's not going to be that easy…"

There was an obvious audible groan from Candace as she started to see the pattern in this conversation. "Okay, then what do you basically need to do?"

Phineas frowned. "It's not that simple, either."

Now Candace was seriously annoyed. "Well, what is it you need to do then?"

"All we know right now is it's not going to be easy," Phineas explained, "If Ferb's calculations are right and those two are the same as most of the general consensus, then the people of this dimension have lost all will to do anything."

"Oh my gosh!" Isabella gasped.

Candace just rolled her eyes. "And you're telling me you two can't just rig up some thing-a-mobob or doodad that'll just fix it like you do at home?"

"…Well…yeah, but in a place like this it'd take something with a span covering the whole Tri-State area, maybe even the whole world! Do you know how hard it is to build something like that?"

Candace shrugged. "It seems like you two do it almost every day."

Before any reply could be made another voice piped into the empty backyard saying, "Hey, what's going on back here?"

They all turned to see a young girl standing there. "Oh, we were just leaving," Candace said quickly.

"Really? I thought I finally found somebody to talk to…"

She walked away disheartened as Phineas glanced to Candace.

"If you just need somebody to talk to, we'd be glad to…" Phineas started to say.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!" she shouted happily as she ran back and hugged him (which got a glare from Isabella). "You don't know how boring it is here… There's never anything to do!"

"But there's always something to do," Phineas said as his ever optimistic side got the better of him. "I mean, it's summer; what better time is there to just get out there and do whatever you want."

"Yeah…but it's kind of hard when you don't have any friends…"

Isabella looked shocked. "You don't have any friend? That's so mean!"

"Hey, we'll be your friends!" Phineas quickly suggested.

"Really? I mean, you were just leaving and all…" she said.

"Sure, it's no bother at all," Phineas said as the rest quickly agreed with him.

"Thanks; You guys are the best," she said. "By the way, my name's Issy."

"It's nice to meet you Issy," Phineas said and then added, "I'm Phineas; that's my brother Ferb, this is our sister Candace and over there is our friend Isabella."

"It's nice to meet all of you," she said.

Ferb suddenly motioned for Phineas to look at something.

"What is it?" Phineas asked as he glanced at the object. "Oh hey! We got one bar of power back on the dimensional portal!"

"Does that mean we can go home?"Candace asked quickly. "Please say it means we can go home."

Phineas frowned slightly. "I'm afraid we need full power to go home… but we can travel across short distances now."

"Hooray…" Candace said unenthused.


	3. Chapter 3

_I didn't really have anything else to do (we basically got snowed in here) so I typed this up. I hope none of you mind, but, since it is an alternate dimension, I changed some character traits in some of the alternate characters. Also, I'm really sorry about the crappy ending to this chapter but hopefully you'll understand when I put up chapter four. (which I promise ton of important plot developments will happen, not that they haven't been happening yet...) _

Chapter Three

"…You mean you guys are stuck here now?" Issy asked after Phineas finished explaining their predicament.

"Until we get the dimensional portal working, yeah," Phineas said.

"…Wow… and I thought I had it bad…"

The small group continued on in silence. They were now only a few blocks from where they started in the suburb, but it didn't really matter to any of them. Isabella was taking her time looking at everything, Ferb was mainly keeping to himself like usual, Candace complained every few feet, and Phineas had been too busy explaining to Issy to really notice anything.

Issy finally noticed Isabella staring around at almost everything. "Oh… I keep on forgetting you're not from…" She stopped for a moment. "I could give you a tour of the neighborhood if you like…"

Isabella looked over shocked. "Would you really?"

"Sure, that'd be great," Phineas said.

Candace just grumbled for a moment then said, "Yeah, sure… It's not like I have anything more important to do… at least anymore…"

"Oh come on Candace, you have to admit this is pretty cool," Phineas said trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah…but you know what was going to be even cooler? The party I was going to, and you know who was going to be there? Jeremy! Now he's going to…"

Isabella quickly interrupted, "Candace! I'm sure if you just give Phineas some time he'll figure out a way for us to get back just in time for you to still get to your party, but for the time being let's just enjoy being here."

"Yeah, Candace, just relax a bit and let's enjoy our time with our new friend Issy," Phineas added.

"Okay, if you're all ready I'll show you around now," Issy said as she made her way to the front of the small group.

* * *

Perry was having his own kind of trouble getting around. Unfortunately it seemed in this dimension it wasn't as easy as finding a giant building with the words "evil incorporated" printed on the side, mainly because all the building didn't have print on them. Thankfully, Perry wasn't one to give up just because of a small detail like that, although it was going to be tough to find where this "Dr. Meddlemirtz" was without any information. (which usually was something his nemesis, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, tended to leave in large quantities)

This was the perfect chance for him to sharpen one of his lesser used skills as he hovered over the… actually somewhat bland looking city. It may have just been that he was only used to seeing the typical (somewhat) joyful hustle and bustle that went on in Danville, but he'd seen more places than just that and none of them looked this down and out. There wasn't even one person out on the empty and forsaken looking streets.

He landed in one of the not to shockingly empty back alleys just in case and then steathfully made his way through the city; although the complete emptiness kept throwing him off.

But that wasn't the weirdest thing. When he had gotten to the middle of the city and was about to check the area around there… SHOOM! CLINK! ... A trap…

Really, he was more than used to this type of thing, but not out in the open like this. Even if the city was actually empty it still put him on edge.

"So, who did they send to try and stop me?" A voice asked as a shadow slowly moved into focus. "No doubt some low trainee just out in the field or an operative who needs more work on his game or maybe…"

The person finally looked over to the trap with Perry in it. "… a platypus… Seriously? You hear about villains battling it out with highly trained spies and all I get for my hard work is a measly little platypus?! I mean, you don't really do anything, do you?" he paused for a second, and then added, "Although, I will say that is a nice hat."

* * *

"And… now we're back where we started…" Issy said somewhat reluctantly. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to take us in…"

"That's okay," Phineas said. "We didn't really get that good of a look around the first time we were here."

"Wow, Issy, you're a really good tour guide. We could really use people like you in the Fireside Girls," Isabella stated happily.

"I've never heard of the Fireside Girls before…"

"You mean there aren't any girl scouting troops here?"

"Oh! You mean the Waterside Girls?" Issy asked. "I don't think they like me very much…"

"Why would you think that?"

"They say I'm too enthusiastic…"

There was silence for a moment, and then the door to the house in front of them opened. "…Oh… It's you again…" the boy said boredly.

"Oh hey! Phil, wasn't it?" Phineas asked.

Phil just stared blandly for a moment, and then said, "I thought you guys left already…"

"No… They're stuck here for awhile," Issy explained.

Silence came back for another moment, and then Phil asked, "Aren't you that girl? … Ah…"

"Issy. I'm Issy; I live right next door… almost always have…?"

"Right…" Phil replied slightly unsure. "Well, if you're just going to stand outside our house all day why don't you guy just come on inside. We've got air-conditioning… and TV…and internet…"

"Ooo! TV! I'm so there!" Candace somewhat shouted as she ran into the house.

"Well, at least Candace is starting to enjoy herself…" Phineas said. "I guess we should all go inside, too, then."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Woah!" Phineas said as he looked around the alternate dimensional version of their house.

"Jeez, it's just a normal house," Phil retorted as he walked into what looked like a living room.

"Normal? This place is amazing! Just look at all the cool things in here," Phineas explained as he moved to the living room as well. "How could you possibly be bored in a house like this?"

"Maybe because you don't have to actually live here…" Phil replied.

Phineas started towards the kitchen saying, "Come on, Ferb, let's go check out the…" His voice suddenly died away.

Isabella quickly walked over followed by Issy. "Phineas, are you o…" She stopped talking, too.

"What's that thing?" Issy asked after a moment.

"…Aw… that poor platypus…" Isabella finally murmured.

Phineas walked over and put a hand on it. "He looks so sad…"

Candace walked over slightly annoyed and asked, "How can you even tell?"

"Well, I know if we chained Perry up he'd be sad… Why would this one be any different?"

"Well, obviously the family chained him up here for… some reason…" Candace stopped explaining as her brother's almost overly sappy looking frown was starting to get to her. "…Fine… but don't say I didn't warn you!"

She stomped back out, but then glanced back around the corner and quickly added, "I'm watching you," before returning to what she had been doing.

They all just stared for a moment. "Okay…" Phineas said slightly confused, but then he glanced back down at the platypus. "You know what? I think he really would be happier if we unchained him…"

Everyone else in the room quickly agreed.

Phineas reached down and unchained the platypus, which then wandered out the back door to do… whatever…

"Well that was anticlimactic," Issy said as she slumped.

"Anyone up for some TV?" Isabella suggested.

They again all agreed and headed for the living room.

* * *

"Well, so much for the huge set up…" he sighed mostly to himself. He then quickly glanced back to the caged animal.

Perry had crossed his arms and was staring at the man in front of him for some time now, even though he wasn't paying any attention whatsoever apparently. The… well actually Perry figured this was probably Dr. Meddlemirtz considering nobody besides an evil mad science would really have any reason to lock a person in a cage with the reasoning that said person in cage was a secret agent out to get them, so Perry just stayed there waiting for the usual evil monologue or emotionally scaring back story he usually had to sit through when fighting Doofenshmirtz. Instead, He just started pacing back and forth and mumbling to himself... It was more than a bit annoying.

But when Dr. Meddlemirtz had finally decided to glance at him, he caught Perry giving him a very peculiar look. "You're sentient, aren't you?" he asked as he tried to figure out what in the world that look could possibly mean.

Perry just gave a slight nod in reply.

"…So…You know what "sentient" means, then?"

Perry gave another nod.

"…And… I'm talking to a PLATYPUS!" he shouted somewhat infuriated by the idea. "This is _**not **_how I envisioned my day going…"

Perry just rolled his eyes; from his point of view he was just glad this was finally getting somewhere.

Dr. Meddlemirtz turned back towards Perry. "So, what then; am I supposed to explain everything to you, or something?"

Perry shrugged; it was what he was used to.

"You know, I was expecting witty banter, maybe a few insults thrown here and there, but not…" he tried to think of the proper words but instead just said, "…no offense…"

* * *

All of them were finding it weird watching TV. It was like a mix of there being nothing on and none of the people on TV were truly enthused about what they did. After a few minutes of watching this… it happened.

There was a sudden scream from the kitchen followed by the panicked question, "Where's Pierre?!"

"There was a platypus in the kitchen when you guys were in there wasn't there?" Phil quickly asked.

"Well… yeah," Phineas answered.

Phil sighed in relief.

"…but we let him go."

"You WHAT?!"

Right then an angry teenage girl stomped into the room and pointed at Phil. "What did you do with Pierre?"

"I didn't do anything!" Phil retorted.

"Then where is he?"

"We let him go," Phineas explained.

She rounded on Phineas. "And who are you?"

"Oh, well I'm Phineas, this is Ferb, that's our friend Isabella, and that's our s…"

Candace interrupted him, "Oh no, you leave me out of this… I told them not to."

Silence ensued.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Well, that was interesting," Phineas said as their group walked down the street.

"Interesting?! You got me kicked out of my own house!" Phil reminded him, "Not only that, I have to find my sister's stupid pet!"

"If this is about that platypus, we can help you find it…"

Phil scoffed. "Seriously, you guys have done enough already," he stated before stopping off.

Issy quickly ran after him. "Phil! They were only trying to help!"

* * *

If it was possible to be more than bored, Perry would be right now. Meddleshmirtz had more than forgotten about him, now taken to mumbling to himself and doing something just out of Perry's range of vision; first guesses put whatever he was doing as at least _slightly_ evil. Not to mention that the cage he was trapped in was build a lot better than he was used to.

It was at that time that Meddleshmirtz was suddenly very squarely punched in the jaw.

"What the…?" he asked before his eyes landed on a similar looking critter to the one currently trapped in the cage. "Another platypus?! What is this, some kind of practical joke?"

Pierre glanced over to Perry who merely gave a bored shrug in reply.

* * *

Issy and Phil had yet to come back. Isabella was starting to worry slightly as well.

"I hope they're both okay…" she sighed looking slightly downcast.

"They're probably both just fine," Phineas replied, "After all, they both know their way around this place."

"Yeah… but how are we supposed to get around here, now?" Candace asked.

The rest looked between themselves. "Well… Issy showed us around the neighborhood, so we at least know what's around here. We can just use that to get around," Phineas explained.

"Yeah! Isn't that the house with the cute little bull dog?" Isabella pointed out as she ran over to the house in question.

"Right," Phineas agreed as he followed. "And that's the house with the cool garden in the backyard next to it." He turned and quickly added, "Hey, Ferb, we should mark that one down for later."

Ferb pulled out a notepad and quickly wrote something down.

"Wait… Mark what down for later?" Candace asked more than slightly unnerved, especially at the fact that her brothers were still planning for other days even though they were currently stuck here.

Isabella, on the other hand, was getting extremely excited. "Come on Phineas! Let's continue though the neighborhood together!"

* * *

The fight wasn't going well… well, at least not for Meddleshmirtz. Pierre, though a bit rusty, was holding his own just fine.

"Hey! …Stop!" Meddleshmirtz shouted, or at least tried to as he ducked and avoided a lot of the main hits… until one landed on his face. "That was a cheap shot," he complained slightly as he picked himself off the ground.

Perry couldn't help but grin. Ah, memories. Now it felt somewhat like normal, minus his still being trapped in a cage.

* * *

They were now running through the small neighborhood quickly pointing out any of the details Issy had told them earlier as guiding markers telling them they were on the right track. That is until Phineas accidentally ran into somebody.

The person looked like he could have easily beaten Phineas to a pulp, but instead he quickly leaned over and asked, "Whoa, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Phineas said as he sat up, the person standing over him helping him back onto his feet.

"I'm so sorry, I should've been lookin where I was goin. My name's Ford by the way."

"It's nice to meet you, Ford. I'm Phineas, that's my brother Ferb, our sister Can…" Candance glared at him. "…dance, and over there is our friend Isabella."

Isabella added a quick, "Hi!"

"I've never see you guys around here before," Ford mentioned.

"That's because we're not from here," Phineas said bluntly.

"Oh… well, where are you from, then?"

"We traveled here from a different dimension," he explained.

"Oh cool! Is there anything I can help you with?" Ford offered excitedly

"…Well… we are a little lost," Phineas replied.

"Oh! I can help with that! Just follow me!"

Once again they were off, this time following another new friend from this dimension.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Ford lead the way happily, mainly pointing out houses with nice pets or cruel owners on the way, till he suddenly stopped.

"I just realized I forgot to ask; where you guys headed?"

They all mostly shrugged. Isabella quickly asked, "Do you know Phil and Issy?"

Ford shook his head. "Sorry… I never met 'em before."

Everyone looked somewhat disheartened.

"Hey, I know this great place we can go to, just follow me."

* * *

Pierre was now tiring out a bit as proven by Meddleshmirtz's sudden gain of the battle.

"Yes! I'm winning… against a…" Meddleshmirtz paused for a moment. "Thinking about it, it sounds like such a shallow victory…"

Surveying the situation, Pierre quickly tried to find a different way to end this. He smiled as an idea formed.

Quickly he dashed to the right which Meddleshmirtz, though slightly surprised that was all that the platypus had, simply side-step blocked it with ease, which probably would have worked had Pierre not veered left instantly.

"What in the…?"

This left Pierre in front of a completely unguarded control panel, which he quickly punched a button on.

The button in question made the door on Perry's cage swing wide open, and instantly Perry jumped out landing smoothly next to Pierre as they both prepared to end this.

"Double teaming? That's unfair…"

* * *

The place they stood in front of really didn't look as impressive as Ford led them to believe, but it was somewhere to go.

"So, what'd you guys think?" Ford asked.

"…It's so…" Isabella tried to find the right word to describe the place without hurting his feeling.

Phineas quickly elbowed Ferb. "Hey Ferb! What do you say we…?"

Candace interrupted, "Oh no! You two are supposed to be thinking of a way to get us out of here. That means no weird side-tracked projects or anything else that doesn't immediately help us get back home."

"…but…"

"NO!"

Phineas looked extremely downhearted as they all walked inside.

"Hey look! It's Phil and Issy," Isabella said as the two walked over.

"Oh great, it's you guys again…" Phil retorted.

"Phil, be nice. They're trying to help," Issy said.

Phil scoffed and turned away.

"How'd you get here, anyway?" Issy asked.

"Oh, well Ford showed us the way," Isabella explained.

Ford nervously walked over to the small group. "Hey, everyone…"

"Ford, this is our friend Issy," Phineas said quickly.

Before the conversation could continue, Fernando suddenly walked into the room.

"Fernando? What are you doing here?" Phil demanded.

Fernando took one look at Phil and said, "I'm bored…"

"Wait… What?"

"I'm bored! We never do anything, nor do we ever try doing anything! It's time for a change!"

"It's always the silent that have the most to say," Ferb added.

"Actually… I agree with Fernando," Issy stated. "I'd rather be outside having fun and playing around than be stuck inside all summer with nothing to do."

Suddenly the other kids were all agreeing, too; it did sound a lot better.

Phil turned to Phineas. "Uh… hey, we're a little new at this whole doin' stuff thing… Do you think you could help us?" he asked.

Phineas smiled. "Hey Ferb, I know what we're gonna do…"

Candace interrupted, "_FINALLY_!"


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry for this taking so long. My computer died and after it got fixed I completely forgot how I wanted to write this. Thankfully, it's come back to me now. (kind of, at least... I still have a few blank spots...) _

_But that aside, please enjoy!  
_

Chapter Seven

Quickly falling back into their usual way of doing things, Phineas directed people to what they were supposed to be doing and Ferb got to the gist of building and designing the current contraption. The only difference this time was they had tons more people helping them then they usually ever did, mainly because it seemed like all the kids in the neighborhood wanted to give a hand to help finish and do something fun for once.

"Wow… this is really what you do every day?" Issy asked as she watched the bustle of everyone around.

"Well, we like to mix it up a little," Phineas explained before shouting up, "Hey, Ferb! How's it going up there?!"

A bit of the ways up of a giant scaffolding system Ferb quickly looked over and gave a thumbs up before continuing to work.

"Looks like we're almost ready for the chocolate to be flown in," Phineas stated happily.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever; just hurry it up so we can get home and I can bust you," Candace said as she paced.

Isabella suddenly walked up. "Phineas, we ran out of modeling clay!" she quickly reported.

Phineas grimaced slightly. "That's going to set us back… Is there any way we can get more?"

"…Not…really…" Issy said. "Nobody's been to the only place that would have the amount we need in years… who knows what condition that place would be in…"

"I'd go," Phineas quickly offered.

"Dude, that place is almost impossible to get to anymore," Ford explained. "Not to mention how far away it actually is..."

"No problem," Phineas said, "the portable dimensional portal should be charged up enough to do it."

"You're not really planning on going, though, are you?" Issy asked genuinely worried.

Phineas just smiled and shouted, "Hey Ferb! Hold off on the welding! We've got something more important to do now!"

Ferb climbed down the scaffolding and was standing next to his brother in an instant.

"So… anyone else wanna come?" Phineas offered.

"I'll go," Isabella said quickly stepping forward.

"I… guess I'll come," Issy said.

Ford stepped way back. "Oh no; I'm staying here where it's safe."

Phineas blinked. "Okay then. Could you tell Phil and Fernando that they're in charge till we get back?"

"You can count on me."

Candace suddenly realized what was going on. "Hey wait…!"

Unfortunately, Phineas was done showing Issy how to work the portable portal and they were gone before she could finish.

* * *

The two nodded before heading off in opposite directions leaving the evil doctor staring down a dark and empty alley.

"Hey! What..?" He quickly realized what they were up to, and really didn't like it one bit. Unfortunately, they weren't about to give him a chose in the matter.

Doctor Meddleshmirtz backed up to almost the very back of the alley, which was really stupid but he had a full view of where his two… somewhat unusual attackers might come from.

It was hard to tell who landed the first blow, but then again it really didn't matter considering a few minutes later both of the two were on him anyway.

* * *

The dark was very evident as the four just suddenly appeared.

"Wow, this place is so…" Isabella started to say hoping to think of something nice to say. "… empty…"

"That's okay," Issy explained, "it's actually some kind of abandoned storage place."

"Cool!" Phineas exclaimed. "…But won't the owner mind that we're in here?"

Issy shrugged. "I'm not sure if it belongs to anyone anymore. It's been abandoned for awhile, now."

They continued on in silence… or at least until the ceiling suddenly collapsed right where they were walking. Dust and debris flew everywhere making it impossible to see.

Finally, the dust settled revealing a whole section of what used to be the ceiling blocking the path forward.

"Is everyone okay?" Issy called out.

"I'm okay!" Phineas quickly answered. "…Where's Ferb?"

Issy looked around and spotted Ferb getting up. He gave her a quick thumbs up. "He's here with me!"

Phineas then spotted Isabella still on the ground.

"Isabella! Are you okay?" he asked as he ran over to help her up.

She blushed slightly. "I'm just fine," she mumbled dreamily as Phineas helped her up.

"Where are you two?" Issy inquired.

Phineas gave a good look around the now ruined area. "I think we're on the other side!"

"Wait! You're not thinking of…"

"You two stay right there, we'll go get the modeling clay!" Phineas exclaimed.

"…But you have no idea where it is!"

"Well, it can't be that hard to find," Phineas said with a shrug.

"…And how are you going to get back?"

"We'll just use the portable dimensional portal to get through."

Phineas and Isabella both shared smiled before heading off.


	8. Chapter 8

_This is seriously much longer than I initially thought it was going to be. That either means I'm taking more time on details or the chapter length is getting shorter without me noticing. Either way, this story is finally winding down. (yes, it's almost over) There's probably only one or two chapters left now, so be ready for the end. _

_Also, I always love it when the best description for something is the object itself, even when I don't have a clue what the object I'm talking about is. Hopefully, that won't be the case next chapter... _

Chapter Eight

"What's taking them so long?" Candace asked, now bordering on furious that they were still stuck here.

Phil, on the other hand, just propelled down the side of the monumental… thing. "I think we're almost done!" He called out.

The sound of cheers could be heard. Candace just groaned.

"…Great… Now… whatever this is is almost finished and…" She had a sudden idea. "… wait… I can't bust Phineas and Ferb, but _technically_ they're not the ones building this…"

She quickly dashed off back to the neighborhood.

* * *

"…So what do you think the modeling clay will look like?" Isabella asked trying to break the somewhat spooky silence.

Phineas shrugged. "I don't know; probably like modeling clay."

They continued on in silence again for awhile till some strange noises through them off-track again.

"Do you hear somebody fighting?" Isabella asked as she inched a little close to Phineas.

"That's definitely what it sounds like…"

* * *

The two paused at the sudden realization that voices were nearing.

Doctor Meddleshmirtz took this time to pick himself up. He was breathing pretty heavily and was really beat up, but if given too much time he could probably still earn back the advantage. "…What…? …You two… stopping… already…?"

It was silent for a few moments before a sudden voice was heard much closer than expected. "Phineas, maybe we shouldn't get involved…"

Meddleshmirtz glanced over in the direction of the sound. "Is someone co-"

Perry gave him a quick sock to the jaw, then as a follow-up Pierre pinned him to the ground and gave a nod to the other platypus. They both then shared a quick smile before Perry ran off.

* * *

"…Phineas… the noises stopped… maybe the people don't need any help," Isabella suggested nervously as she hovered inches away from latching onto Phineas in fear.

"We should still check… I mean what if somebody's hurt?"

Suddenly, a loud echoing sound from behind caused them both to jump and turn instantly.

"Oh, hey!" Phineas exclaimed as he detached himself from what might have become a somewhat awkward hug and immediately walked over to the thing in question. "There you are, Perry." He gave the platypus a pet and picked him up. "Whatcha doing all the way out here, boy?"

Perry just gave his usual chittering noise in reply.

Isabella smiled. "I guess Perry really did come with us, then."

They glanced around for a moment before Phineas pointed and said, "I think we should be heading that direction."

* * *

Candace rang the doorbell.

"…Yeah?" the teen inside asked when she got there.

"You should seriously come and see what your brothers are doing!"

She leaned against the door frame. "…so?"

"Let's g-" Candace stopped for a moment in her hurried excitement. "Wait… what do you mean 'so'?"

The other girl shrugged. "Why should I care what my brothers are doing… they're hardly up to anything, anyway."

"…but…" Candace rubbed her head in thought before replying, "Well, this time is different!"

"Why would I want to see those stupid platypus stealers?"

Candace groaned. "Those were _my _brothers… and why do you care so much for a stupid platypus?"

She gasped. "Pierre is _NOT_ stupid! I'm not talking to a platypus-hating thief."

The door almost slammed but Candace quickly stuck her foot in… which really hurt.

"Wait! ... We have a pet platypus," Candace explained.

The door opened again. "Really?"

"Yeah… He's more of my brothers' pet, but he's like part of the family."

She frowned more with the worry that Candace was leading her on somehow. "What's its name?"

"Perry."

Both girls smiled for a moment.

"I wish I had thought of that when I was naming Pierre…"

"I wish I had gotten to name Perry…"

They laughed.

"Okay, I guess I'll come see what my brothers are up to, then… but only because there's really nothing better to do."

"Great! It's this way," Candace stated as she lead the way.


	9. Chapter 9

_Well, I was right about it being close to the end. The chapter after this is the last one. (I'm sure because I just finished writing them both... which with what time it is right now, is pretty amazing) _

_Anyway, here's the last of the alternate dimension.  
_

**Chapter Nine**

Isabella ran forward as they spotted what might be their objective. She picked up one of them. "…Aww… They're so cute!"

A bunch of tiny model animals lay abandoned and scattered around the area, some still only half finished.

"This must be where the clay is," Phineas stated as he picked up some as well.

Isabella glanced at him. "How much do you think we need?"

Phineas shrugged. "We should probably take as much as we can."

* * *

"…So what am I…" She stopped and stared for a moment. "What is that?!"

Phil walked over from the other side of the gigantic structure. "Oh, hi Candie; do you like our…"

She interrupted, "You guys built this?"

"Well… Phineas and Ferb helped…"

"…bu… how… What is this, anyway?"

Phil shrugged. "I'm not really sure, but if you wait till Phineas gets back I'm sure he'll be able to explain it to you…"

"…and what's he doing?"

"Getting more modeling clay."

"M-modeling clay?"

Phil didn't answer this time because his attention was drawn to a different portion of the place. Candie, on the other hand, was almost fully freaking out.

"I don't understand! What's going on here?"

"A little thing called my life…" Candace (somewhat vaguely) explained.

"… b-but the thing, and…"

Candace interrupted, "Well, first things first we have to get your mom."

Candie blinked. "My mom?" She was silent for a moment… before suddenly bursting out laughing. "What's my mom gonna do?"

Candace glared in reply. "Obviously I have a lot yet to explain to you…"

* * *

"Well, this looks like more than enough," Isabella stated, both their arms now almost overflowing with what usable clay they could find.

"We should head back, then," Phineas answered.

"Ah, Phineas… Not to be rude or anything, but… how?" Isabella asked.

Phineas gave her a quizzical look, till he remembered both their arms were full of modeling clay. After a moment of thought he spotted a working box and quickly dumped his clay in there. "Here; we can use this box to carry the modeling clay back."

Isabella smiled and then dumped hers in… and then almost as if to prove a point Perry climbed on top and laid on it as well.

Phineas shrugged. "…I guess it's more comfortable than the floor…"

* * *

It was quiet. Then two figures suddenly appeared with a box between them.

"We found the modeling clay!" Isabella called out.

"And look at what else we found," Phineas stated as he reached in the box and picked up something. "…Or should I say who else…"

Issy got up and sighed. "Took you two long enough… we were so worried." Ferb nodded in agreement. "…and is that…?"

"Oh! Issy, meet Perry," Phineas said as he held out the platypus in question.

Issy looked confused. "…But I thought his name was…"

"…Um… no, this is our platypus," he explained.

Issy tried looking a bit closer. "How can you even tell?"

"I'd know Perry anywhere," Phineas stated with a smile.

"…I'll take your word on that…"

Phineas then walked over to Ferb. "Hey Ferb, the dimensional portal gained another bar sometime while me and Isabella were looking for the clay… do you think they might be done building?"

Issy interrupted before Ferb could give his answer. "We should really be getting back, now… Do we have to walk all the way with that box?"

Phineas let out a short laugh. "Not anymore; with how much the portable dimensional portal's charged up we could travel anywhere in the universe."

"…Let's just try to make it back to town," Issy stated slightly worried.

"We can easily do that," Phineas replied as they got ready to go.

* * *

"Almost everything should be ready now," Phil stated as everyone gathered around. "Now all we need is…"

"We're back!" Phineas called out as the small group appeared.

"Cool! That's all we need to finish, now."

They all quickly gathered around the box to finish the last part of the plan.

* * *

"See? This is what this is what my brothers have been up to today," Candie pointed out completely unenthused.

"…Wait… Your brothers made that?" her mother asked slightly surprised.

"Yes, yes they did," Candace answered. "Oh, I can believe that worked!" she added mostly to herself.

That was when Phil followed by everyone else came out from behind the large structure with the last of their needed clay. "Hey, mom," Phil greeted.

"You boys made this?" she asked pointing at the object in question.

"…Well, Phineas and Ferb helped," he explained.

Candace had a silent celebration as she readied for the sound of the magical words she had longed to hear…

"…Aw, how cute! You made a platypus!" the mom replied as she took a closer look at the small statue they were working on.

"Wait…What?" Candace quickly snapped back to attention. "No! It's the thing behind the statue!"

"That gigantic structure?" The mom queried. "My boys couldn't have possibly made that; it's completely unsafe! Are you sure you're not seeing things?"

"…B-bu…"

Candie crossed her arms. "See? Complete waste of time…"

"Well, if that's all," the mom stated, "I should really be going."

"Okay!" Phil answered. "See ya, mom."

The mom walked off leaving a stunned Candace and a group of extremely happy kids.

"Why doesn't that ever work?!" Candace cried.

"…Why doesn't what ever work?" Phineas asked.

Before Candace could give an answer, a small shape walked up to the group.

"Pierre!" Candie called out before picking up her platypus.

"…Seriously, how can you guys even tell those two apart? They look exactly the same to me," Issy stated.

"What two?" Candie asked.

"Oh, meet our platypus, Perry," Phineas said as he held out the pet.

"Oh right! Your sister was telling me about him…" Candie paused. "…Wait… He wasn't with you when you were in our house!"

Phineas shrugged. "He kind of does his own thing."

"…and you just… let him?"

"Well, he comes back. Isn't that enough?"

The tons of other kids ran up before an answer could come. "Is the building ready, now?" they asked excitedly.

"I should think so," Phineas answered as he glanced over to Phil.

"Everything that needs to be done is, pretty much," Phil replied.

"Well then… it's ready!"

They all cheered and ran towards the entrance.

Phineas then walked over to Ferb. "Hey, how many bars do we have on the portal, now?" Ferb held it out. "Cool! We're at full power!"

"FINALLY!" Candace shouted.

"…Aw… Do we have to leave right now?" Isabella asked as she and Issy walked up.

"…Well, I don't see any reason to leave right away," Phineas replied.

Candace instantly fell. "No!"

"It was nice meeting you," Isabella said to Issy.

"Yeah, same here," Issy repied.

"You guys better come back again," Ford stated as he walked up. "It's more fun with you here…"

"…I guess we'll have to see about that," Phineas said. "We should probably get going, now."

The small group then gathered around Ferb who quickly activated the portal to get back.

"Hey, I know!" Phil stated after they left. "We could get to know the other kids in the neighborhood and do this more often. What do you say, Fernando?"


	10. Chapter 10

_Yeah, it's a very short last chapter, but it's more just to rap everything up. Now I have to get fully to work on a rewrite and it's equally important (and more awaited) squeal. _

Chapter Ten

They were stumbling for a second, but there was no doubt that it was the right backyard in (thankfully) the right dimension. Instantly after getting her bearing, Candace quickly ran inside.

"Wow, what's with her?" Isabella asked.

The other two just shrugged.

* * *

It had been a fairly peaceful day… "had been" because nothing to major or earth shattering seemed to be happening until Candace came running into the kitchen shouting, "Mom!"

Her mom just rolled her eyes. "What now, Candace?"

"…Haven't you been wondering where I've been for most of the day?"

"Well… you were on the phone up until a few moments ago… and Candace, why would I be worried about where you've been? You're not a little kid anymore…"

"…B-b…" She rethought her approach. "You need to see this… thing Phineas and Ferb made."

Her mom just sighed. "Of course; I was wondering when you were going to drag me to see your brothers… So, what is it this time?"

Candace groaned. "It's really hard to explain… just let Phineas show it to you…"

* * *

Phineas and Ferb were once again relaxing under the tree in the backyard as Candace and their mom came outside.

"Hi boys," their mom greeted.

Candace quickly asked, "Phineas, do you still have that portable… whatever?"

"You mean the portable dimensional portal? It should be somewhere…" He started to look for it in his pocket then glanced to Ferb who looked through his stuff and shrugged.

"Huh… I think we might have left it in the other dimension…"

"You what?!"

Their mom sighed. "Candace, aren't you little old to be playing pretend with your brothers?" she asked before walking inside.

"Oh, you wouldn't have happened to have seen Perry?" Phineas asked, "I think he disappeared sometime after Isabella went home…"

Candace groaned. "…I'll be inside…"

Phineas leaned back against the tree. "So, Ferb, we've still got a lot of time left. What else should we do, today?"


End file.
